Girl Meets Music
by Nicolette134
Summary: One shot, unrelated, songfics based on the Girl Meets World characters. Recently added a bunch of new fics! Riley-centric fic has been removed because, quite frankly, it blew.
1. Chapter 1

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Troublemaker" belong to me.**

_Put me in a special school_  
_'Cause I am such a fool_  
_And I don't need a single book_  
_To teach me how to read_

_Who needs stupid books?_  
_They are for petty crooks_  
_And I will learn by studying_  
_The lessons in my dreams_

Maya Hart didn't need high school. She learned everything she needed in life on the streets of the city. In her art, in her dreams, from her, ahem, /older/ boyfriend, Mr. Joshua Mattews. Between her and Josh they could figure out anything they needed to.

_So turn off the TV_  
_'Cause thats what others see_  
_And movies are as bad as_  
_Eating chocolate ice cream_

_They only sicken me_  
_Don't let me play football_  
_I'll sack the quarterback_  
_And jack the brother of the ball_

Josh Matthews was not like either of his brothers had been. His parents barely knew what to do with him- he wasn't an athlete like Eric, or a nice-guy (read: nerd) like Cory had been. He liked rock 'n' roll, and Maya Hart.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doing things my own way_  
_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a double taker_  
_I don't have the patience_  
_To keep it on the up_

Josh would never give up on his dreams of rock star fame. Maya couldn't be bothered with the "work hard" aspects of achieving said fame. She wanted the get rich quick method or else why bother?

_I picked up a guitar_  
_What does this signify?_  
_I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs_  
_And you will die_

_You wanted arts and crafts_  
_How's this for arts and crafts?_  
_That's right_

Josh used his guitar to escape as much as Maya used her art. They both had a passion, but Josh honestly believed that he could become a rock icon like all his idols. Maya didn't think she'd ever be as good as the greats of the art world, so why bother?

_I'm growing out my hair_  
_I'm movin' out to Cherokee_  
_I'm gonna be a rock star_  
_And you will go to bed with me_

_'Cause I can't work a job_  
_Like any other slob_  
_Punchin' in and punchin' out_  
_And suckin' up to Bob_

The two were so different it was a wonder they dated at all. If anyone were to ask though, Maya'd plainly respond that he was going to be a rock star and she was going to be his groupie. Why bother succeeding on her own when she had a boy who actually had a chance?

_Marrying a bitch_  
_Having 7 kids_  
_Giving up and growing old_  
_And hoping there's a God_

Love, marriage, kids- Josh and Maya would happily leave all that to the less imaginative types. The Riley's, Lucas', and Farkles' of the world could get by on the good old American dream, but these two were _much too_ hardcore for that lifestyle.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doing things my own way_  
_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a double taker_  
_I don't have the patience_  
_To keep it on the up_

Josh couldn't disappoint his folks though, and he did his best, otherwise they never would've indulged his love of music. Maya, on the other hand, had nobody to impress or make proud, so she put as little effort in as it took to get by.

_I'm gonna be a star_  
_And people will crane necks_  
_To get a glimpse of me_  
_And see if I am having sex_

_In studying my moves_  
_They try to understand_  
_Why I am so unlike the singers_  
_In the other bands_

Maya craved Josh's hands on her body. It made her feel alive, and she didn't care who saw them. Josh wanted notoriety on stage- Maya'd take it any way she could.

_I'm such a mystery_  
_As anyone can see_  
_There isn't anybody else_  
_Exactly quite like me_

_And when it's party time_  
_Like 1999_  
_I'll party by myself_  
_Because I'm such a special guy_

Maya was one in a million, that's what Josh had always said. She stood out in a crowd and in the end he just couldn't keep up. He loved music, but hated the attention it brought him. He'd tried pretending it didn't bother him, it wasn't rock and roll to get bothered, but he was no match for her.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Never been a faker_  
_Doing things my own way_  
_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_  
_Not a double taker_  
_I don't have the patience_  
_To keep it on the up_

In the end they were just too different. He did things his way, she did things her way. She didn't have the patience to keep it on the up, and he wouldn't let her drag him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Hope You Get Lonely Tonight" belong to me.**

_I could go for a tipsy tailgate kiss,_  
_Baby taste the moonshinin' off of your lips,_  
_I want to see that want ya smile,_  
_Still got me hooked been hooked for awhile._  
_If you got a bottle you ain't opened yet,_  
_And an empty spot beside ya in ya bed,_  
_If you got some room for a little regret,_  
_Let me know girl I've already left_

Lucas liked Maya and Maya liked to drink. She drank to escape; she didn't want to live her life and booze was her ticket out for a few hours. Maya couldn't be with Lucas, it would wreck Riley, and besides, she couldn't be with any boy who listens to _country music_. Major bleh, in her opinion. That didn't stop the determined cowboy from inviting himself over to drink away their problems, every once in a while Maya relented and let him in through the window he'd visited that first Halloween.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
_ You got my number baby hit me up, _  
_ If you need a little late night pick me up, _  
_ I, hope you get lonely tonight, _  
_ We ain't gotta make up just kiss me, _  
_ We could straight up blame it on the whiskey, _  
_ You ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, _  
_ I hope you get lonely tonight_

Lucas knew their relationship was not going to happen, not with Maya being as stubborn as she was, but that didn't mean he couldn't steal a kiss when they'd both drank too much to know better. He didn't want to try to date her again- they'd attempted a relationship in secret and it'd only lasted a week. A _painful_ week at that. Nonetheless, he liked spending time with her, especially cuddled under the covers in her bed, a bottle in hand and the country music station playing softly in the background. She made fun, but let him play it anyway, and it reminded him of home.

_I don't care if you're spinnin' in the neon, _  
_ Or burnin' up the sheets with my tee on, _  
_ Either way the thought is turning me on, _  
_ And I can't shake it girl I'm wide awake, so_

Sometimes she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. Times like right now, when she was dancing wildly to the music- all long skinny legs and blonde hair. She was clad only in a neon green sweater and leg warmers and it was all he could do to control himself at the sight of her. He swore she did this on purpose, she _lived _to torture him.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
_ You got my number baby hit me up, _  
_ If you need a little late night pick me up, _  
_ I, hope you get lonely tonight, _  
_ We ain't gotta make up just kiss me, _  
_ We could straight up blame it on the whiskey, _  
_ You ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, _  
_ I hope you get lonely tonight_

She'd never admit to liking any of the songs he played those nights, but she didn't hate them as much as she claimed. Some of them were sort of catchy and they all told interesting stories. Plus, they made Ranger Rick happy, which she would never be able to do herself. So, she'd let him climb through her window and change the channel on her radio, and steal her booze, and she'd dance and he'd sing, and they'd be happy, just for a little while. The magic of those moments never lasted until morning, but, at least for those nights, they didn't have to be lonely.

_Hope you get lonely, _  
_ Hope you get lonely, _  
_ Hope you get lonely tonight_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Don't Tell Me" belong to me.**

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_  
_When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh_  
_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_  
_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_  
_Guys are so hard to trust_  
_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_  
_The one who gives it all away, yeah_

Riley Matthews was_not _one of _those_ girls. You know the ones. The ones that wear red lipstick and high heels? That drink too much and smoke things they shouldn't? The ones that dance with a boy at a party and go home with them? She's not one of those girls. She'd thought she'd made it clear to the boy- his name was Henry- but apparently she hadn't. She wasn't one of those girls, although some days she wished she were. It seems so much easier, look at Maya for instance. Maya doesn't let anyone get close enough to hurt her, ever. Instead, Riley is Riley and _everyone_ and_ everything _hurt her.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
_Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_  
_Don't try to tell me what to do,_  
_Don't try to tell me what to say,_  
_You're better off that way_

She wanted to be tough and strong like Maya, and when she'd told this to the blonde the older girl had only laughed, "You are strong, stronger than me. You look life in the eyes and live it. You do things on your terms, like I do things on mine, but you actually take risks. You feel everything so deeply and still don't let it bring you down. People aren't strong because they get what they want, people are strong because they are able to keep going after things don't go their way." Riley thought she could manage at least that much.

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_  
_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_  
_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset_  
_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said_  
_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

Riley didn't want Henry in her room, on her bed, in her window. She wanted him 50 shades of gone, but apparently the boy couldn't take a hint. Riley reminded herself of Maya's praise. That she was strong and didn't have to give in. She kicked him in the balls. Then he left.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
_Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_  
_Don't try to tell me what to do,_  
_Don't try to tell me what to say,_  
_You're better off that way_

She'd thought she was weak, so he'd thought she was too. Once she realized how strong she could be, she was able to put him in his place. If that wasn't a typical Maya Hart move, I don't know what is.

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_  
_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

Henry'd tried to text her, call her, catch her attention in class, but she didn't give him a second thought. It wasn't _her_ fault he'd underestimated her, she didn't owe him anything. No girl owes _anything_ to any boy. _Ever._

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
_Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_  
_Don't try to tell me what to do,_  
_Don't try to tell me what to say,_  
_You're better off that way  
Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway_

Riley learned the lesson she'd needed too; it was more important what you thought of yourself, than what other people think of you. If she hadn't been so worried about what Henry thought of her, and what the other kids at school would think when it inevitably got out what happened, she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. If that means having to be on her own for a while, so be. She and Maya were best friends, they could be alone together.

**I don't particularly like this one...it's also my first time writing anything Riley-centric, so be gentle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Teardrops on My Guitar" belong to me.**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_  
_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

It was hard for Maya not to be jealous of Riley. She has everything that the blonde has ever wanted. A family that isn't broken, and is actually able to spend time together; a great place to live, in a nice neighborhood; height; and _him._ She didn't like being jealous, but Lucas was the only boy that made her feel _that_ way, which is fine except he felt _that_ way about someone else. About her best friend. Friends are supposed to share and goodness knows Riley's the best girl for the job, but she certainly wasn't planning on sharing her boyfriend, and Maya would never ask her too. So sure, it hurt that the only thing Lucas ever talked to her about these days was Riley ("I need a girl's opinion, Maya, and you're closest to Riley. You know her better than anyone..."), but she wasn't going to do anything about it. She just smiles, nods, and tells him what he wants to hear. ("She's crazy about you Cowboy, she'd never go for Farkle...")

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

She had to admit it, it _was_ sort of funny. There were a bunch of boys at their school that were interested in Maya, it's not conceited to say so, it's just true, but she barely noticed them. Sure, they were a good distraction when she was alone at a party because Lucas and Riley were on a double date with Farkle and Smackle, but that was it. Her life would be a thousand times easier, if she could just get over her best friend and move on with one of those nameless, faceless, shapes in the night, but it seemed Maya's life wasn't meant to be easy.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Maya doesn't believe in making wishes. 11:11, birthday candles, stars, none of those are going to magically solve all her problems. She believed their are two types of people in this world- dreamers, like her mother, and doers, like the Matthews. She wanted to be a doer- getting what she wants on her own terms, by her own means. So, when they're hanging out, just the two of them, which is odd and unusual and makes her uncomfortable, but Riley and Farkle partnered up on an assignment leaving the two of them to be partners, she thinks it's funny that she sees a shooting star and feels compelled to make a wish on it. She wishes for him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Maya was mad at Riley. She could finally admit it, it was true. The brunette has everything she's ever wanted, and she threw it all away, on _Farkle_ nonetheless. I guess she finally gave in to his charms, and she felt that she and he had more of a connection than she and Lucas. So, now she was with Farkle, and Lucas was heartbroken, and had nobody to talk to about it but Maya. So all Maya heard about was Riley this, Riley that, and all that jazz. It was a tad exhausting, having to listen to him talk about how all the time. It was especially difficult because, you know, the blonde girl was seriously crushing on him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Maya and Lucas like having sing alongs. It had started randomly; they'd just been sitting in her room, listening to the radio. He picked up her guitar and started strumming along to some Taylor Swift song, a guilty pleasure of Maya's, introduced to her by Riley the summer before, and something Lucas' picked up from his girl cousins back in Texas. They used to make him play along while they put on concerts and that sort of thing. Maya smiled sweetly at the boy, in one of her rare, genuine moments of happiness, of being at peace with the boy who drove her crazy and had her heart, and without even thinking of it, she started to sing along.

_So I drive home alone._  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

Since Riley and Farkle had started dating, Lucas and Maya spent even more time together than usual. She became him confidant and he was her punching bag when she needed one, her singing partner when she wanted one, and, of course, her secret crush. She took the subway home after an afternoon spent in Central Park with him, and wearily eyed a photo they'd taken together, at the zoo. He'd demanded they both took a copy of it, and had even paid for hers, he was so adamant she have it. She looked at it again, that night before she went to bed, and tacked it up to her wall, right next to a picture of her and Riley. She was never going to get any sleep looking at it, but she didn't mind.

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into._

Maya knew she and Lucas would never work out together. Not because of Riles, the brunette had essentially locked them in the janitors closet just the other day in an effort to force them to reveal their feelings to each other; not because of Lucas, because even a perfect boy like him, one who could have any girl he wanted, was unable to resist her bright blue eyes, shining blonde hair, and biting wit; but because of _her._ She wasn't able to let anyone into her heart, other than Riley of course. Since her father, she'd always been scared to let someone too close to her, for fear that they'd leave her, like he had. Maya was more like her mother than she cared to admit; Katy drove away boys, and so does she. Katy gets _too_ attached, she's clingy and a little crazy, to be honest, but in all her efforts to avoid that particular approach to boys, Maya'd essentially cut herself off from any and all emotional connection. A relationship with Lucas would leave her racked with jealousy and end in their friendship being burned to the ground. For that reason, she would never go through with it, no matter how much she might want to.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	5. Chapter 5

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "The Rock Show" belong to me.**

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend_  
_Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends_  
_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour_  
_I remember it's the first time that I saw her there_

"Maya Hart?" I said, approaching the little blonde who I knew was entirely too young to be drinking from the bottle she was drinking from.  
"Oh my God Josh!" she slurred in exclamation, giving me a quick hug, "What are you doing here?!""What am I _doing _here? What are _you_ doing here?" he asked her, "And who's this guy? Riley isn't here with you is she?"  
"Oh God, Josh, of course Riles isn't here," Maya snorted at the thought of her shy and innocent best friend, and Josh's niece, being here, "I'm here with Brandon. Josh, Brandon, Brandon, Josh."  
"Hey," Brandon said, extending his hand out to me, but I ignored it.  
"Maya, you're too young to be here," I said.  
"News flash, Uncle Josh, you're only three years older than, okay? Three years when I was 14 and you were 17 was a big deal, but three years when I'm 17 and you're 20 really isn't. You can't tell me where I can and can't be."  
She sauntered away after that, the bottle in one hand and Brandon in the other. He hated to admit it, but she looked damn good.

_She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing_  
_I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me_  
_She's the one, she'll always be there_  
_She took my hand and I made it I swear  
_

"Maya, you have to pass. You have to at least make it to graduation!" Lucas said.  
"Can it Cowboy," the blonde scowled, "It's not going to happen."  
"I'll tutor you," Farkle offered.  
"I don't need a tutor, I need a miracle," she replied.  
"Maya," Riley said, "This is because you've been spending all your time at those concerts with Uncle Josh."  
"You can't just blame him. It's as much my idea as his, to go to these shows," she explained.  
"Yeah, but he's older. He's got to be the better influence," Lucas said.  
"He's not doing well at NYU either. What's wrong with you two?" Riley pressed.  
"We're just trying to have a good time," Maya returned, "If _that's_ wrong, I don't want to be right."  
"I don't think you should be spending so much time with that kid," Lucas said, "I know he's your uncle, Riley, but I think he's bad news."  
"Me too," agreed Farkle.  
"Good thing you two don't get a vote," Maya shrugged, applying an extra layer of eyeliner before heading out the door to meet Josh.

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
_She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know_  
_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_  
_Everything's better when she's around_  
_I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town_  
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
_

"You do realize you don't actually have to climb through my window, right?" Maya asked me, "God knows my mother isn't home."  
"It's part of the charm Maya, come on," I laughed, giving her a kiss.  
She put on a CD and blared it as I pulled her on to the bed. We were making out and my shirt was off with her's close behind when there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
"I thought your mom wasn't ever home?" I asked, more confused than nervous. I'd heard about Katy Hart, she wasn't much to be scared of.  
"She _isn't_," Maya insisted, "Which can only mean one thing."  
"Riley?" I called, knowing who it had to be without her even saying it.  
"Yes, _Uncle _Josh," Riley replied, "It's me, your niece, and your girlfriend's _best friend_."  
There was no response, as the we put back on our tops, Maya struggling with her bra straps.  
Riley continued talking, paying them no mind, "Whoa, isn't that weird sounding? It really is."  
"Very funny Riles," Maya said, opening her bedroom door to face her disappointed friend.  
"Mom and Dad want you two to come over for dinner," she said, before heading out the door, with the two of us reluctantly following behind her.

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas_  
_I remember the look her mother gave us_  
_17 without a purpose or direction_  
_We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation_

"What's the plan, you two?" my brother asked us not long after dinner had ended and Auggie'd been sent from the table.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, I know neither of you are going to last much longer in school, even if you do graduate high school Maya, so what's the plan?" he asked.  
"We're going to go to Vegas," Maya blurted out randomly. We hadn't necessarily discussed that plan, but I wasn't opposed to it. I think she just wanted to prove that we had one, but whatever, that works.  
"Vegas?" Cory repeated.  
"Yeah," I answered, "Vegas."  
"What are you going to do in Vegas?" Riley challenged us.  
"Whatever we want," my girl replied, and then she dragged me out of my brother apartment. I don't think I'll be welcomed back any time soon.  
They looked disappointed in us, but Maya's mother hadn't, not at all, when she'd heard the news. She'd been excited for us actually. Quite frankly I think she wanted to come along, Vegas is a lot closer to Hollywood than Manhattan is.

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
_She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know_  
_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_  
_Everything's better when she's around_  
_I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town_  
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

"Hi babe," I said, walking into her apartment, "You ready to go?"  
"That's a no," came her reply. Her room was a disaster zone, stuff was everywhere and she didn't even look like she'd started to pack.  
"You do realize we can't take all of this with us, right?" I pointed out. "That's, like, a lot of stuff."  
"Yes, Matthews, I realize that," she replied, "I'm just having some trouble figuring out what to take and what to leave behind."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, seeing as she was starting to look a bit green and was freaking me out.  
"Josh," she said, "My mom left everything she knew behind to come to New York with my father," she started, "And once she did he left her for someone else, a different family. A better family. You deserve better too. Hart girls are just bad luck."  
"Maya, if you think I'd head to Vegas with anyone but you, you've got another thing coming," I replied, pulling the little velvet box out of my pocket, "I was going to wait until we got there to ask you, but now seems as good a time as ever-"  
She cut me off, "No Josh, don't do that. Let's not rush into things."  
"We're running away to Vegas together," I laughed, "Isn't that already a bit of a rush?"  
"It's different," she said, "Let's just wait until we're sure about this."

_Black and white picture of her on my wall_  
_I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting_  
_And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance_  
_Because she kept me waiting_

Three years later, I had a moderately successful career in a band, and was a amateur photographer, and Maya was recording music as well. She and her mother were even booking acting jobs- not together, of course- and we moved from Vegas to LA. When we got our house in LA, I proposed again, and this time, she took me up on it. I wouldn't trade our life in for anything.


	6. Chapter 7

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Everything You Want" belong to me.  
I edited the lyrics to make them reflect a boy's view of two girls, instead of vice versa.**

_Somewhere there's speaking_  
_It's already coming in_  
_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_  
_You never could get it_  
_Unless you were fed it_  
_Now you're here and you don't know why_

It was any adolescent boy's dream, to be caught between two girls. But Lucas wasn't your average adolescent boy, and these weren't your average adolescent girls. Riley and Maya were closer than sisters, and quite frankly Riley and the Mathews were the best thing to happen to the tiny blonde in her whole life. Who was he to take that all away from her just because she lit a spark inside him that Riley didn't even know existed yet? He had such strong feelings for the poor broken girl, but he knew admitting them would only make things worse for her, and he couldn't bare to see her in any more pain than she already was. He wouldn't be the one to cause her to hurt.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_  
_Past the places where you used to learn_  
_You howl and listen_  
_Listen and wait for the_  
_Echoes of angels who won't return_

Riley would've been his perfect girl in another life. In a world of innocence she would've been the graceful beauty to save him from himself. She could've been the angel to his saint- Mr. and Mrs. Perfect, indeed. But that time has past, things aren't the way they should be. People are bruised, battered, and cut- a battle is raging within him and Riley couldn't control it anymore than he could.

_She's everything you want_  
_She's everything you need_  
_She's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_She says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But she means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

Riley was her, in essence, good. She was everything he wishes he could be, and everything he strives for. She embodies everything he wants out of life, yet, for some reason, she doesn't inspire him. She's good, and she's beautiful, and she's lovely, but she's not who he wants, for unexplainable reasons. He tries his hardest to change his own mind, but he's set in his decision. Only Maya has his heart.

_You're waiting for someone_  
_To put you together_  
_You're waiting for someone to push you away_  
_There's always another wound to discover_  
_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

He wasn't Mr. Perfect, not really at least. It was all a facade he upheld in New York- he'd figured a new move to a new place and nobody would be the wiser, but then Zay showed up and people learned his secret. Now he had something in common with the broken girl- they both needed to be fixed.

_She's everything you want_  
_She's everything you need_  
_She's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_She says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But she means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

Riley could fix them both, and she would if given the opportunity. And it wasn't that they didn't want to be, but being broken was in their nature. It was unavoidable, unfortunately. Nothing the brunette beauty could do would change either of them, _especially_ him. Try as she might, she'd always be what he needed, rather than what he wanted.

_But you'll just sit tight_  
_And watch it unwind_  
_It's only what you're asking for_  
_And you'll be just fine_  
_With all of your time_  
_It's only what you're waiting for_

He wanted Maya, at whatever cost. Even if he cause a rupture in the time space continuum by killing the most perfect friendship in The Big Apple, he didn't care. So when he went after the sharp tongued girl with an artists eye and it cause an explosion to rival Farkle's science fair project he wasn't surprised. He watched the fights, saw the hurt looks, heard the speeches from Mr. Matthews, but none of it mattered, not if he got his pretty girl, the one with the mischievous twinkle in her baby blue eyes..

_Out of the island_  
_Into the highway_  
_Past the places where you might have turned_  
_You never did notice_  
_But you still hide away_  
_The anger of angels who won't return_

Riley didn't speak to them at first. She said she never would again, but he doubted it. Maya believed her, however, and offered to stay away from him. He was her only source of happiness in those days, when the angel left them both, but he wasn't enough. She felt isolated, alone and cold.

_She's everything you want_  
_She's everything you need_  
_She's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_She says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But she means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

She didn't understand why he'd chosen her. Nobody's _ever_ chosen her in life, what made him decide to? She couldn't fathom how he'd preferred her to their best friend, and the insecurities ate her up alive. It just didn't make sense.

_I am everything you want_  
_I am everything you need_  
_I am everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_I say all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_  
_And I don't know why_  
_Why_  
_I don't know_

He was the perfect boy for her. He'd been the best he could be, at the very least. They'd been good together, but apparently he wasn't only one with definitive feelings. She couldn't stay with him if it hurt Riley that much- she'd rather gave a best friend than a boyfriend. They dated briefly, but in the end, even though he was everything she'd even dreamed of, all she'd hoped for, and her first true love, she gave it all up in favor of her friend. Friends who are more like family trump a high school boyfriend, apparently.


	7. Chapter 8

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Going Away to College" belong to me.**

_Please take me by the hand_  
_It's so cold out tonight_  
_I'll put blankets on the bed_  
_I won't turn out the light_  
_Just don't forget to think about me_  
_And I won't forget you_  
_I'll write you once a week she said_

"I can't believe you're going to college in California," she said, pouting her cherry red lips.  
"You gonna miss me?" he asked, a cocky grin on his handsome face.  
"You know I will," she replied, stretching up on tiptoe to give him a kiss, "But we'll talk all the time, right?"  
"Sure we will," he assured her, kissing her forehead while he pulled the blankets up over them. Even in April it was still cold in the city.

_Why does it feel the same_  
_To fall in love or break it off_  
_And if young love is just a game_  
_Then I must have missed the kick off_  
_Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything_  
_But I'd go through hell for you and_

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" he asked her.  
"Sure," she replied curtly, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see it on the other end of the phone.  
"It's just hard, Maya," he sighed, knowing she was pissed off, "You're so far away-"  
"It's fine, Josh," she cut him off, "Farkle's here. _He's_ gonna take me to the dance, I've got to go."  
She could always depend on her friend Farkle, but she couldn't let Josh go either.

_I haven't been this scared in a long time_  
_And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine_  
_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_  
_This world's and ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me_

"Maya!" he cheered when she answered her phone early that morning, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
"Happy what?" she mumbled, half asleep, "Do you know what time it is?"  
"Why yes I do," he answered, "Time for your present. Go open the door."  
"What the hell, Josh!" she was shocked to see her boyfriend when she opened the door, "How'd you get here, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
"I don't care about that," he smiled, "I just wanted to see my girl. Happy Valentine's, baby."

_I'll think about the times_  
_She kissed me after class_  
_And she put up with my friends_  
_I acted like an ass_  
_I'd ditch my lecture to watch the girls play soccer_  
_Is my picture still hanging in her locker?  
_  
She quickly texted Farkle not to stop by. They usually walk together to school, but somehow she knew that wouldn't be a good idea with Josh here. She decided to just skip school altogether and hang out with her boyfriend, if he even was her boyfriend anymore. They'd barely seen each other over his Christmas break, she'd been busy with school and he'd spent his time catching up with his old friends back in Pennsylvania. She knew he was homesick at school and attributed that to why he'd made the trip to see her- they were barely dating at this point, he probably wanted to try to reconnect. _Boys can be so sentimental_, she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 9

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Tangled Up In Me" belong to me.**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _  
_I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"Maya, Maya, the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked, shaking his head incredulously at his crazy little friend.  
"The stupid soda machine took my stupid dollar," she said by way of explanation, continuing to shake and kick at the machine.  
"Picking a fight with it won't get you your money back," he laughed, "Here, lemme help you."  
"You can't help me, Cowboy," she ranted, "It took my dollar and now I'm late for class."  
"I'll get you your soda, and you're always late to class," he reminded her.  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked, "Tip it like a cow?"  
"Here ya go, Princess," he said, handing her a soda.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked.  
"I'm nicer than you," he responded with a shrug.  
"I wanted diet," she said, after a moment of silence.  
"Diet's bad for you," he replied smoothly, "And you don't need it anyway."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction yeah! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me  
_  
"Whatever, you doofus," she said, attempting to brush past him, although he blocked her in.  
"Say thank you," he said, "Then say excuse me, and maybe I'll let you pass."  
"Out of my way, Hopalong," she slid past him and headed to class. He watched as she sashayed away, but what he couldn't see was her flushed face.  
She hated it, but she liked him and it was getting more and more apparent. What she did know was that he felt the same way.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_Gotta know reverse psychology _  
_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _  
_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_  
Lucas spent the night at Farkle's house, and while Farkle spent the evening talking about his new girlfriend, Riley. Lucas kept redirecting the conversation to their other best friend. He wanted to know more about Maya, he was confused about his feelings towards the girl, and her possible feelings towards him, but he couldn't outright ask the guy. He spent half the night trying to come up with ways to casually bring up the beautiful blonde, and by the time he was ready to broach the subject, Farkle was already asleep.

_You think that you know me _  
_You think that I'm only _  
_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _  
_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!/_

"So Lucas is, like, totally in love with Maya," Farkle said to his girlfriend a few days later at lunch.  
"I know," Riley responded.  
"How do you feel about that?" he asked her.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Does it bother you? I know how you feel about Lucas," Farkle pressed.  
_"Felt _about Lucas," she reminded him, smiling as she took his hand in hers, "I don't care who Lucas likes because I'm beyond happy with my own wonderful boyfriend, no matter how dense he may be sometimes."  
"Really?" Farkle asked, and when the brunette nodded, he broke into a broad grin, "I'm beyond happy too Riles. And I think Lucas and Maya could be too, they just need a little push in the right direction.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away yeah! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah!_  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me  
_  
"Maya doesn't like me like that," Lucas laughed, playing it cool as his best friends pressured him to ask the girl out, "She'd laugh in my face if I ever suggested we date."  
"Of course she does," Riley corrected him, "It's totally obvious. She just picks on you to get a reaction out of you. She likes the attention!"  
"Likes the attention?" he asked her, "She could get attention without always starting a fight with me!"  
"That's not the way Maya operates," Farkle said, "You _know_ that!"  
"Doesn't mean she'd want to date me. Yesterday she tried to stuff me in a locker, for goodness sake!" Lucas said.  
"Don't judge her based on that," Riley said, "Trust me, she likes you and I can tell you like her too."  
"Maybe," Lucas rolled his eyes admitting his crush, before attempting to play it down, "But just a little."  
The trio couldn't see Maya from their seats in the classroom, but from behind the doorway the blonde could hear their whole conversion. She chose this moment to strut into the classroom with her usual flair and confidence. She was down for him to ask her out, if he _really_ wanted to _so badly_.


	9. Chapter 10

**Neither "Girl Meets World" nor "Crazy for This Girl" belong to me.**

_She rolls the window down_  
_And she_  
_Talks over the sound_  
_Of the cars that pass us by_  
_And I don't know why_  
_But she's changed my mind_

Lucas wasn't ready for a relationship back when they were in the eighth grade, but now that they were seniors, he wasn't entirely sure that was still the case.  
In the years since their first date, Riley'd really matured. She wasn't the same loony, naive, 'chump' she'd once been; she still had that childlike innocence, but she wasn't nearly as hammy.  
As they sat in his car, windows open and the breeze blowing through her hair, the brunette chatted incessantly, as she has a tendency to, but it didn't bother him nearly as much. In fact, he kinda loved it.

_Would you look at her_  
_She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly_  
_But she don't know how I feel_  
_And as she carries on without a doubt_  
_I wonder if she's figured out_  
_I'm crazy for this girl_  
_I'm crazy for this girl_

She doesn't notice that things have changed between. Maybe she just doesn't realize it; maybe she doesn't feel the same way. He can't figure it out, and it's killing him.  
"Are you in love with Riley?" Maya asks me randomly, eyeing me suspiciously. We were walking from the subway stop and even though we'd just parted ways with Riley, I was already texting the sunny brunette.  
"Does she know?" I asked, optimistically.  
"Oh, Huckleberry, it's obvious to everyone, _but_ our dear Riley," the sassy blonde laughed, "You're not getting off _that_ easily."

_She was the one to hold me_  
_The night_  
_The sky fell down_  
_And what was I thinking when_  
_The world didn't end_  
_Why didn't I know what I know now_

She'd been studying with him the day they'd gotten the news. A uniformed man'd appeared at their door, and before he'd even spoken, realization'd struck the Friars and their innocent bystander.  
Riley'd sprung into action, consoling his mother and him as best she could, as _only_ someone like Riley could.  
It'd happened in the tenth grade, and while it still hurt the hole in his heart was starting to fill up again.

_Would you look at her_  
_She looks at me_  
_She's got me thinking about her constantly_  
_But she don't know how I feel_  
_And as she carries on without a doubt_  
_I wonder if she's figured out_  
_I'm crazy for this girl_  
_I'm crazy for this girl_

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Farkle asked exasperatedly, as Zay nodded his agreement.  
"Boy, you cannot follow a girl to college and not even tell her you're in love with her," his oldest friend admonished, "That's just creepy."  
"I'm not _following_ her to college," I lied through my teeth, and unsuccessfully too. W_hat kind of freak chased a girl to California without even telling her he likes her?_

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

"Riles?" he got her attention in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. There was no specific reason why now was the time, why he was ready to admit it, to her and to himself. There was nothing particularly special energy between them, nothing that prompted it, but she was wearing the yellow sundress that he loved and she just looked so beautiful he couldn't allow himself to put it off any longer.  
"Would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked her, even though there were so many other things he wanted to say, and prom was three months away, she smiled her understanding smile and laughed.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_


	10. Chapter 11

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "And She Will Be Loved" belong to me.**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

Maya was 17 years old when she finally landed the guy of her dreams, 20 year old Joshua Matthews. She was a senior in high school, and a mature on at that, so he finally realized maybe she wasn't too young for him after all.  
Josh was a college boy though, who went to college parties, with college girls. Maya didn't think she could compete with those sophisticate girl, ones with goals and futures.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Before she'd started dating Josh she and the cowboy'd had a couple of romps. At parties, sneaking into bars underaged, it was all done in the name of a harmless good time. She was lonely and he was a warm body to share the bed with.  
Riley and Farkle never knew about it, and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? And if it didn't hurt their best friends it certainly wouldn't hurt them.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Maya didn't think she was good enough for anyone. Especially not Lucas; he'd worked so hard to change his story, she didn't want to be the one responsible for sending him backward. Josh was different; she didn't bring out the bad in him, he brought out the good in her.  
Plus, look at her track record with men! Her own father'd abandoned her as a baby, she'd done her best to drive Mr. Matthews and Shawn Hunter away through the years; she wasn't good at letting people close.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

The one guy she'd always let in though was her Lucas. Since she'd realized she and Mr. Perfect had more in common than she'd thought she found she could trust the boy; he could relate to her in ways not even her best friend Riley could.  
He'd get antsy that she'd never let him go public with their relationship, and he was right. She had no intention of disrespecting Riley like that, but she couldn't help herself around the tall, tan athlete that they both loved in their own way.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah._

"I've wanted Joshua as long as I've know him," Maya explained, tearing up, "He's a symbol of everything I've worked so hard for, you know?"  
"I know," is all I could reply, kissing the top of her blonde head and hugging her tighter as she cries into my blue T-shirt.  
"But now that I've got him, I can't help feeling like I'll lose him," she continued, "And that maybe- maybe that wouldn't be so bad."  
My chest constricted and I knew she noticed. She looked up at me, her blue eyes glassy with tears, and I examined them thoroughly.  
"What're you saying?" I asked her, wanting- needing- to hear her say the words.  
"Maybe my heart doesn't belong to Josh anymore," she said after a moment, and through a fresh batch of tears, "Maybe it belongs to you. Maybe I don't know what I want."

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"I think you need to learn to love yourself before you can learn to love anyone else," I mused, rubbing her back in what I could only hope was a soothing manner.  
"Will you still be here if I do?" she asked, "I can't ask you to wait for me to fix my shit, it may never happen!"  
"I'll wait no matter what," I answered honestly, "I don't mind."

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Yeah, yeah.  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._


	11. Chapter 12

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Just The Girl" belong to me.**

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_She pushed me in the pool_  
_At our last school reunion_  
_She laughs at my dreams_  
_But I dream about her laughter_  
_Strange as it seems_  
_She's the one I'm after_

Farkle'd been in love with Maya for as long as he'd known her, and she'd been shutting him down for just as long. She knew what she was doing, playing with his heart, and even though he knew it was all a game to her, it didn't stop him from continuing to try to win her over. Maya Hart was the girl for him; he knew it, she just needed a bit more convincing.

_'Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Riley made sense, logistically. She was the logical voice, the clear choice, some might even say the _better_ choice, but she wasn't his choice. No matter how many times Lucas tried to steer him towards the sweet, dependable, innocent brunette, Farkle kept a stead course towards Maya. Riley was practically the female version of him; he didn't want that. He wanted mystery, intrigue; _he wanted_ _Maya._

_She can't keep a secret_  
_For more than an hour_  
_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_  
_And the more she ignores me_  
_The more I adore her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'd do anything for her_

'Don't tell anyone,' he'd told her, when he'd finally decided to ask Riley out. Maya wasn't about to go to the homecoming dance, _especially_ with _him,_ so he figured why not take his best friend? He was sort of hoping it would stir up some jealously in the blonde, like it had when they were younger, but it didn't seem to have the same affect it'd had in those days. She rushed to tell her best friend the exciting news, and when he'd confronted her about it, she'd just laughed in his face, saying, 'If you didn't want Riles to know, you shouldn't've told me'.

_'Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She acts so tough, but he knows deep down she isn't. She's broken, she doesn't want to drag anyone down with her. Nobody should have a Dungeon of Sadness, least of all a girl as kind as Maya, and she _can_ be kind when she wants to be. It isn't always, and it isn't often, but Maya's a caring person; she's a loyal friend, a defender or the downtrodden, and an overall do-gooder, when prompted by Riley. She practically had a split personality; nice Maya and mean Maya. Farkle wanted both of 'em; he wanted all of her.

_And when she sees it's me_  
_On her caller ID_  
_She won't pick up the phone_  
_She'd rather be alone_  
_But I can't give up just yet_  
_Cause every word she's ever said_  
_Is still ringin' in my head_  
_Still ringin' in my head_

Maya sat on her bed crying, ignoring Farkle's repeated phone calls. She just wanted to be left alone. Everything'd gone to shit and she didn't need to hear from him right now. A conversation with Farkle could only go one of two ways: either he yell at her for going out with Lucas behind Riley's back, even though the brunette'd gotten over her crush on the country boy _years_ ago, or try to start something up with her, now that she and Ranger Rick were no longer an item. Neither conversation felt particularly compelling at the moment.

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_Knows just what to say_  
_So my whole day is ruined_

She finally picked up the phone, and said, "I can't do this right now Farkle."  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Farkle cutting her off before she could give any excuses, "I'm sorry things went down the way they did, and I wish we could all go back to the way they were. I miss you, Maya."  
"I miss you too, Farkle," she whispered, before hanging up on the boy and turning off her phone for the night.  
Maya could ordinarily ruin Farkle's day with a single word or look. Today, though, she'd ruined everything, everything _but_ Farkle.

_Just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_She's just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_


	12. Chapter 13

**Neither "Girl Meets World" nor "Leave The Night On" belong to me.**  
Lucaya au where they're neighbors in a small southern town

_They roll the sidewalks in this town_  
_All up after the sun goes down_  
_They say nothin' good happens here_  
_When midnight rolls around_  
_But layin' down would be in vain_  
_I can't sleep with you on my brain_  
_And I ain't anywhere close to tired_  
_Your kiss has got me wired_

Lucas tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep after a fantastic day spent with The Girl Next Door. TGND, or, as she preferred to be called, Maya Hart, was the quintessential love interest in Small Town, USA, except for when she wasn't. She was a blonde Southern beauty, with a heart of gold, and a love of hairspray. She sang in the church choir and she wore red cowgirl boots. But she had a drunk for a father and a mother who had to work, so she was never around, and that messed up poor lil Maya something awful. She didn't think very highly of herself, and no one else did either. Not the girls at school, the boys in town, and especially not the parents, which is why Lucas was all but forbidden to associate with her.  
"Maya Hart is bad news." That's what everyone said about her, especially his parents, and _especially_ after dark.  
"Nothing good happens after midnight," his mother would respond when he complained about his curfew, "Not with that Hart girl around, at least."

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis_  
_High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight_  
_It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again_  
_We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane_  
_The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train_  
_We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind_  
_We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on_  
_We can leave the night on_

Lucas didn't quite agree with the terrible rumors about the girl. He'd known her for years, despite his parents trying their best to keep the two young playmates apart, and, now that they were older, he was getting to know her in a whole _new_ way.  
If there was one way to get on Maya Hart's good side, it's to take her dancing. Nothing makes her blue eyes sparkle and her hot pink lips stretch into a grin like a song with a beat she can move to. Her painted on jeans never look so good, and her hair's never as big as when she's shakin' it.  
But Lucas liked her even when she wasn't on the move. Pulled over on the side of a quiet dirt road late at night, stargazing in the bed of his pickup, and talking all night long was just as nice for him. They didn't have any sort of curfew, as he'd snuck out and there was no one waiting up for her at home, and they could spend hours and hours just the two of them.

_Now all the stars are turnin' blue_  
_Just kissed the clock 2:22_  
_Baby, I know what you're wishin' for_  
_I'm wishin' for it too_  
_Now all the lights are flashin' gold_  
_Nobody cares how fast we go_  
_Our soundtrack's in the stereo_  
_This DJ's on a roll_

She liked dancing, she liked staring up on at the stars and cuddling with him late at night, but what she really loved was driving- driving _fast._  
Lucas was the one who'd taught the girl to drive in the first place; no one'd really noticed when she never actually learned and she didn't have access to a car anyway. She didn't technically have a liscense, but once it got late enough that the cops didn't bother young lovebirds too much she had free range of the road.  
County music blaring, windows opened, hair blowing, and speeding down Main Street was when Lucas thought Maya looked prettiest. She looked _happy,_ and hopeful, like maybe one day they could start off for the state line and never look back.  
He knew she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of their small town, and the thought of losing her almost made him regret teaching her how to escape in the first place.  
"Maya," he said one night during a lull in the music, "When you go, don't leave without me."  
"Cowboy," she replied with a sly smile, "I love it that you said 'when'."  
It wasn't the promise he'd been looking for, but then again the Hart girl was never big on promises.

_Baby, we ain't gotta go home, we can leave the night on_  
_We can leave the night on_  
_We can leave the night on_


	13. Chapter 14

**Neither "Girl Meets World" nor "Girl Crush" belong to me.**  
A kinda silly, Riley-centric piece. I don't normally do Riles, so sorry if it's OOC. I also kinda ship her with all the guys BUT Lucas (blame Peyton's obvious crush on Sabrina, and their chemistry), so there's some of that in there. Idk, the songs kinda weird, but I thought it would work.  
(Also, sorry about the super long authors note...awkward)

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_  
_I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down_  
_I got it real bad, want everything she has_  
_That smile and the midnight laugh she's givin' you now_

Riley stared absentmindedly at Missy from across the cafeteria. First she'd almost caught Lucas in her trap, then she had Zay totally under her spell, and now she'd landed Billy Ross, reformed bully and Riley's newest crush. What was it about the leggy blonde that made all the boys go for her? She was everything Riley wasn't, and a lot of who she secretly wanted to me. She was confident, didn't care what people thought about her, and she went after what she wanted.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_  
_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_  
_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_  
_Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_  
_I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_

Her cherry lip gloss was sticky and shiny and Riley knew she could never pull it off. She wore Victoria's Secret Bombshell perfume, which would never be allowed in the Mathews house and, besides, any strong fragrances gave Riley the sniffles. Maybe it was the way she flicked her long, bottle blonde hair around, or the way she had no problems initiating physical contact with boys (they seemed to like that sort of thing), but somehow Missy always got all the boys Riley wanted.

_I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace_  
_Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets_  
_The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in_  
_Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind_

She was obsessing over Missy in a way that reminded her of Cady's obsession with Regina George in Mean Girls. She'd made Maya watch the movie at her last sleepover, and she could _totally_ relate. Half of her wanted to destroy Missy and steal her boyfriend, but the other half of her wanted to _be_ Missy. She spent a solid 75% of her time trying to figure out the secret to the girl's success with boys and wondering what she actually _did_ with them once she got 'em.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_  
_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_  
_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_  
_Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_  
_I got a girl crush_  
_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_  
_I got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_

She loved Maya as a best friend, and she _definitely_ was still into boys, but she couldn't help but admit she had a but of a crush on Missy too. A crazy, jealous, girl crush, that is, but a crush indeed. Staring at her from across the cafeteria, she couldn't tell if she wanted to be Missy Bradford, or be with her. Either way, she definitely wanted to garner some of her confidence.  
And maybe steal her shampoo.


	14. Chapter 15

**Neither "Girl Meets World" nor "She Don't Love You" belong to me.**

_She don't love you, she's just lonely_  
_She wasn't once upon a time_  
_She used to dance when the band played_  
_She used to be the trustin' kind_

When Maya Hart was a little girl she dressed in princesses dresses everyday and ate strawberry ice cream every night. She and her mother Katy danced to the radio when it played the golden oldies- jazz and doo wop, and when her daddy came home from work she _always_ ran to greet him at the door. At that young age she didn't realize that mommy and daddy didn't quite get along, and one day at 7 he didn't come home. She had no one to run to.

_She's no stranger to the leaving_  
_She's heard all the best goodbyes_  
_Fallin' has a different meaning_  
_To her you're just another guy_

After a few weeks without contact, her father suddenly reappeared. She didn't ask where he'd been, she was just happy to see him again.  
He took her for ice cream and told her that even though he and mommy didn't love each other any more, he still loved her, and he'd see her all the time, even though he wasn't going to be living with them anymore.  
She never ate strawberry ice cream again after that day, and she never saw her father again either.

_She don't love you, she's just lonely_  
_She don't know another way_  
_To break free from what's been broken_  
_Too many cowboys rode away_  
_So forgive her if she's distant_  
_She can't tell her heart to lie, no_  
_You'll never be her one and only_  
_She don't love you, she's just lonely_

Her father'd left her, Shawn ghosted her just as she started seriously trusting him, Josh never wanted her, and Huckleberry would never be able to maintain a friendship with her; what was the point in trying anymore? Boys always left her, so she developed a new plan of action: leave them first and leave them harder. Sure it was lonely this way, but being lonely was better than being played for a fool time and time again.

_You can hold her in the moonlight_  
_You can give her all the stars_  
_You can promise her forever_  
_But you'll never have her heart_

She'd rather shut herself off from love than allow a guy to get close enough to seriously hurt her, but that didn't mean she had to be completely alone.  
She'd take a nameless, faceless guy and have a wild night on the town with him, a fun-filled week, if he made the cut. It didn't mean much to her, but it was fun, and damn it even she was allowed to have _some_ fun.

_She don't love you, she's just lonely_  
_She don't know another way_  
_To break free from what's been broken_  
_Too many cowboys rode away_  
_So forgive her if she's distant_  
_She can't tell her heart to lie, no_  
_You'll never be her one and only_  
_She don't love you, she's just lonely_

Lucas saw the way she was acting, what she was doing, and he wanted to shake her. _Snap out of it!_ he thought for the millionth time, watching her allow herself to be led away by another random guy at another random party, _You're better than that!_ He wanted to tell the boys the truth; they thought they'd won some big prize, getting Maya Hart, but they weren't 'getting' anything at all; they had no part of her heart, of her soul, they barely occupied a spot in her mind. He knew she deserved better than what she allowed herself to settle for, but he also knew that it wasn't her fault. She'd admitted it time and again; she was broken and, whether she realized it or not, she was constantly on the lookout for someone to fill the cracks in her and make her whole again. She wouldn't allow herself to trust anyone after the myriad of boys and men who'd done her wrong, and he had a feeling he'd had some part in her undoing as well, unintentional as it might have been. Until she could trust someone she'd never love them; she'd just be a lonely girl, trying to pass the time.


End file.
